Antipathy
by Travelocity
Summary: Mech/Mech. Fluff, sticky, interfacing, self service. Starscream is caught being frisky on the console to a certain site.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmm… mmmh hmmm hmm…."

A soft humming emanated from Starscream's throat. He hummed and purred in the dark room, pedes perched up against the console. His pointed digits tapped consecutively against the metal.

_Tap tap tap tap._

"Oh my how I do love some alone time…" he said, waving his servo about before settling it onto his abdominal plating. He felt his wiring a bit, tweaking absentmindedly as he watched the monitor for his downloading file. The loading bar irritated him to his very core.

"Hmmf, why is it that Soundwave can get it to go so much quicker?!" he shrieked.

He kicked his pedes off and tucked them under the computer, scooting his chair forward and huffing loudly. Starscream grimaced at the screen before opening another window to browse freely on. He researched whatever his processor took him to: Cybertronian arenas, Praxian aerial body shops, paint refining, disarmament tactics-

"O-oh hoh, what do we have here?" he crooned, digits digging against the console with arousal.

Calibrian Purities.

_There_ was a name a bot could not go without recognizing. Calibrian Purities had been somewhat of a… delicious company back on Cybertron's surface. They held everything that had to do with interfacing, arrays, pleasure boards, special toys, plugs, video material, audio clips, you name it.

The bot that brought it all up was one of Megatron's former friends. Former in the sense that Megatron and him had… somewhat of a close relationship. No doubt Megatron was one of his finest and more profitable guinea pigs; any new tape, recording or toy, Megatron was definitely one to get his servos on it first. At least… back when he was merely a gladiator. Megatronus was much kinder than his later evil half. Megatronus… well, was quieter, calmer, still easily excitable but remained tolerable and respective of others. Not to mention… _submissive._ And then came his somewhat of an intern… Orion Pax. Orion was the naïve, young mech that all tough bots yearned to know and protect. Hmf. And look where that soft spoken mech was now. Calibraas wasn't too fond of Megatronus after somebot somewhat… took his place beside the mech he dreamed of bonding with. Calibraas may've been quite the wild mech, but he kept his important affairs inward, something ingenious mechs teach themselves to do.

Orion, Optimus, remains to this day, the only bot in history so far that has been with Megatron longer and closer than he.

Quite a feat.

Letting his processor drift to rawer, more primitive desires, Starscream began browsing along the stream of erotica and photography in particular. Seeing bots in heat made every mech's plating shiver and tighten and Starscream was no exception. His armor tensed with arousal as he tapped through the online gallery, his pedes nudging together out of masked ecstasy. Primus, this site was so heavenly, as humans would believe; Starscream wondered if perhaps it was somehow updated…

Last site view: -

"PRIMUS, this site is _ancient…_" Starscream groaned. If that was when it was last seen, Primus only knew when it was last modified.

Still, these may have been old files but… mmm they were just as potently rousing and pleasureful. An assured getaway. Sprawling back in his chair, the gears shifted, allowing access to a more lying-down position. Starscream allowed his servos to wander while he pondered over the screen's images, purring contently.

_Such lovely mechs…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**_ _I've been very busy and still am with multiple school projects so I will be as you can see, very brief with updates and stories. I will be starting a third one soon, I have this one, one for my close friend that I will not publish for a while because I feel it's personal at the moment and one I want to start while the idea is fresh in my mind: surprise pairing but hint, it is not an uncommon pair. Guess.~ _

His sharp wings flared, light from the ceiling conduits refracting off them. His optics opened, irritated at the light. After dimming them to the minimal intensity, Starscream resumed fondling his razor sharp edges and his soft, delicate curves. His talons tapped along his pelvic armor, scraping along the main purple panel.

"Mmm…" he purred darkly, licking his lips satisfactorily.

Arching his back from the chair slowly, he retracted his panel, briskly stroking his spike. The noises emanating from his mouth were beyond obscene, squeaking and moaning about being touched and stroked. His servo dropped to press teasingly against his damp valve. Starscream squirmed and bucked lightly, his pedes extending from the console to push him farther back in the chair. It provided more space for his stretching and lounging during his session.

The pressure of overload loomed behind his stiff spike, causing a rare uncomfortable sensation. It'd been far too long since his last private moments. Lord Aft-tron kept his processor buzzing with new battle tactics that 'would most certainly fail to backfire on their own bots.'

_Oh of course, my Lord._

Starscream's valve grew raw from his self-friction inducement. Thinking of that wretch had put him off his mood. Just another way Megatron ruined things for him, even when not there. The irritated seeker released his spike, closing his panels for the time being. Damn you, Megafool. And with that he returned to his real position on the console.

Knockout had been extraordinarily busy these past weeks. Megatron's so called _plan without backfire_ had of course, had the entirely opposite effect. Starscream could not help but snicker while he passed the medical bay, peering briefly at a stressed, red medic who was patching so much that his appearance itself was wearing away with each patient. Sad to know he was so booked he was unable to repair himself, hilarious and rewarding at that that Starscream found himself without competition for "Best Looking Aboard."

"Hmmhmmhmm."

Bots would know who was in front for looks now that _Herr Gorgeous Medic_ had taken a step down from second in line. No competition, how delightful. It made him giddy to think about.

Starscream trotted down the hall. A multitude of anxiety-ridden Vehicons passed him by, frantically giving their gratitude in half-afted bows. Megatron was definitely near.

Turning the corner, Starscream glanced through the crack of the door to the throne room. My my, he was there alright.

The ruthless leader of the Decepticons was seated on his elaborate chair with his trusted third perched elegantly on the arm of it. Soundwave was shyly submitting to touches against his visor. And… if the stalking seeker listened more intently, he could _swear_ that the intelligence officer was _mewling_.

Megatron's heavy vocalizer cut through Starscream's gaze, shifting the focal point of this… scene. "Mmhmh… Soundwave, tilt your helm- ahh that's it, yes."

With every long stare from Megatron's optics, Soundwave became more flustered, ducking and sinking on the furniture. But the warlord's thick digits always pointed his third's attention back to him. Unable to resist ruining this splendid moment, the SIC slid his pede through the open door, flinging it opened indiscreetly.

Starscream's sly expression gave way to a thin smirk. "Hmmf." The seeker pointed his wings and resumed his normal position at the eastern console. Only nanokliks passed before he felt a heated pair of optics on the back of his neck cabling.

His peripherals witnessed Megatron standing to his full height and patting Soundwave's aft, sending him on his way. The smack make Starscream's plating crawl; the sensation of having that tingling sting against his own aft would be far better than on that thieving, silenced-

"Starscream…" Megatron droned in his usual manner.

Turning his helm, Starscream responded, "Yes, my liege?"

Grunting, the warlord grabbed his Second, pushing his slender frame to the workstation. "I have always pegged you for the jealous type." He then framed Starscream's left cheekplate with his massive servo, giving an unfitting, steady glare.

The military commander pushed the side of his helm into the touch.

"Greedy fragger…" Megatron said to him, brushing his chest against the smaller one of the seeker. His servo went down Starscream's arched shoulder, down his spinal strut and straight to a quick cupping of the aft. The seeker writhed briefly under the grasp until the servo withdrew. Starscream's _endearing _master left without another word, but he did leave with sensations. Contentment. Satisfactory. Lust.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream was fixing the decorum in his quarters. Well, he would be if there was any. Not many mechs took pride in their living space but the stubborn aerial was determined not to have the dankest, darkest, melancholy quarters that everybot else on the ship possessed. He wanted to make a statement, even if he rarely allowed anyone into his quarters.

_Rarely _anybot.

Starscream searched and searched for any means of sprucing up his bland area. He began hunting through the multitude of boxes stashed beneath his berth. He slid them out as he kneeled, humming softly while he rummaged. The seeker arched, searching through the back of the containers. Info, info, info, documents, more info, a few datapads, a Calibrian issue, info, docu-

"Oh my, what do we have here, mm?"

Volume 5, issue 17. There was a pink ribbon design embroidered on the cover along with a few subtle gold headlines on "romancing your mech" and "playful evenings." Mmm, he _did_ miss this classy setup.

The issue wasn't open; the grey mech's curiosity was peeking. "Playful evenings," eh? Snickering to himself, his claw sliced open the clear packaging before he dove into the thick pages enriched with pleasure filled ideas. Perhaps he would scan this and log it onto a datapad later… yes, most certainly.

Eagerly, he scrambled into his berth, cozying up with his find. He bit his derma, purring as he flipped through the colorful pages of some of the finest mechs anybot could ever hope to view. He peeks at several centerfolds, squealing and ducking his helm shyly when he was pleased with what he saw. Starscream's wings fluttered as he rubbed his pedes together, keeping his burning pleasure to himself. He didn't wish to spoil himself just yet…

Approaching page 232, the seeker stirred joyfully, only to cease his movements and freeze. The mech sprawled across the page seemed… eerily familiar; the plating was a silky, glamorous silver with many pointed edges. His faceplate was elegant yet fierce, full of conceited determindemark . His frame was quite… well built. He had broad shoulders and a slim waist with a wide chestplate, lines embedded into it. They accentuated his strength.

Starscream's purring returned involuntarily; there was something ominous about that playbot. He looked anything but innocent though… anything but. The mech's mouth was curved into a flirtatious smiles, revealing a pearly set of pointed fangs-

"L-lord Megatron?!" The ball of previous ecstasy squealed. His master HAD done work with Calibraas. He _knew _it; he fragging _knew _it.

Starscream licked his derma, smiling devilishly at the thoughts racing through his processor. He could plaster this photo all over the- oh…

But if it had taken him such a while to determine the identity of his master… how long would it take everybot else? The SIC let his optics look over the image again and again. Megatron looked… well he did look much different. He still had his broad build but on a smaller scale; a portion of his helm was blocked by the spread's title which covered his trademark helm design. His sharpened shoulders were not present; one of the coordinators probably asked him to remove it. Damn classy bots, always on top of what would be attractive.

Either way, the spiky features were hot on or off, regardless. No no no! Lord Megatron was… a foul beast of incalculable proportions. Starscream disdained that low life, barbaric, metal monster. All he did was snarl and throw mechs through the wall of trivial things. He was unfit for caring for another. Every bot knew how he lost Orion, that was just a piece of proof.

Huffing, Starscream set the book aside, clearing his processor as best he could. This… this was not becoming an-

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Snapping his helm up, Starscream leered almost. Just... _almost._ Pulling at the berth frame, the suddenly heavy seeker came to the door. His claws held it ajar while he peered to see who it was. A tall, navy bot was looking him over, nearly out of concern.

Starscream mimicked him, gritting his denta as he looked him up and down. "Harlot," he sneered.

Soundwave said nothing as usual. He forced the door open with his elongated arm and came inside. The seeker stood in the doorway, turning his helm as his inferior officer curled his digits around his hips.

"You seem quite keen on having your tainted servos sliding between my-"

_"Surface: slick."_

Gasping, Starscream looked down, twitched uncomfortably when he noticed the wetness accumulating right underneath Soundwave's roaming servos.

Batting Soundwave's servos off him, Starscream barked, "Get o-off that." He curled himself away, locking the door to his washrack. Soundwave purred through his visor and sat in the recliner by the entrance to the rack. Starscream was fidgety and fickle, but regardless he was very much worth the wait. And nothing pleased Soundwave more than his ability to do so. Nothing irritated Starscream more than his levels of patience.

Starscream scrubbed every inch of himself in the washrack, panting out of the frustrated energy coming from him. The brush was wearing down with his overpowering strength to rid himself of the lubricant against his panel. Soundwave was so fragging hands-y. Starscream made repeated glances to the door, wondering each moment if the intelligence officer had finally vacated the premises, _his _premises. This was not that harlot's turf, it was his: Megatron's _loyal _Second.

The seeker hissed to himself under the steamy wash… hiding the dainty sound a certain spybot made who had made himself welcome in the seeker's private domain. His arm extended into the shower space, running up along the grey mech's back struts, plate by plate.

"A-ahh! W-what the-!?"

Soundwave pushed his way to the water falling from the spigot, wrapping his arms gently around the frame before him. Starscream flailed and kicked; he was making a cover story in case something was… leaked. Soundwave knew that conceited seeker's ideas inside his pointed, silver helm: at least if Soundwave decided to reveal images from the night's endeavors, he would show that Starscream struggled before succumbing.

Or he could edit it out.

Oh how devilishly delightful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Update: **I apologize for the length, but I will have more time to write soon enough. I plan on finishing this sooner than anticipated. My brain is running amok with disdain towards certain things. But I'll be kept well under my own jurisdiction. In other words, life is a bitch lol. I have som final projects coming up but meh I'll take care of that. I don't know if people noticed but I'm a slow updater and I kind of had a stockpile of old things to upload but I might find the occasional gem. We'll see. *shrug* Oh and one more thing. _**Reviews**_are really appreciated I look forward to going into my inbox a lot. And I thank you all. Sad thing is, I still don't entirely know how to maintain them although I'm getting pretty close; I read but I may not always respond. Give me time please, my laptop doesn't have a big screen. Erithang is small and hard to find. D:

The TIC leaned back under the water falling from above, pulling his seeker as well. The possessive grip was pulling him taut in Soundwave's arms. Starscream squirmed lightly, biting his lip to keep himself from panting again… but not from scrubbing. Sliding his servo down the slender arm, the silent spy revoked the brush, tossing it onto the counter not far from the shower. The seeker looked up to his captor, the rattling of the brush ticking the walls of his processor.

Soundwave's spindly digit slid down Starscream's flushed cheek, eliciting a rumbling purr. The seeker intended the noise to be a growl but was annoyed at his own functions betraying his thoughts. He wouldn't want Soundwave to assume… he enjoyed this. Or perhaps… if he did it would benefit his position.

With Megatron already aware of every trick in his book, it would be far simpler to start from scratch on the spy. Yes, he had a trained pair of optics and system, but he could definitely be easily manipulated… so damn easily. While the Third was so distracted with performing his rightful duties, Starscream would see to it that he would be distracted with far more… entertaining and inviting offers of things. Not even the intel bot could resist that with what little interfacing experience he possessed.

The evil seeker's mouth furled into a smile, snickering under his breath as Soundwave was lured to his neck cabling. The intelligence officer was unmoving, only letting his visor press and nudge the wires and cables; that was Starscream's normal behavior… always mischievous, always contemplating the situation to his benefit. Good thing Soundwave had calculated every scenario, and he personally came out on top. In _every_ way.

He gently pressed the seeker's body curled under his own, spreading his curved pedes to accommodate the squirmy frame below. A soft caress traced his underbelly, lining the golden cockpit glass. Starscream's smile fell immediately, his mouth parting lightly at the touch. Soundwave's wide arm embraced him, holding his lightly so that only his pedes went limp, letting the tops of his heels drag on the glistening tile.

"A… S… -oundwave…"

Hitching his intakes internally, Soundwave shoved his glass veil behind the Second's helm, hiding the ruffling of his plating. Time thickened before sliding slowly like tar into stopping. No mech, in his entire existence, had ever said his designation so wantonly, so needy and sexy. His spinal column stiffened, freezing at an arch over his panting prey.

Soundwave slowly lifted his helm from his hiding location, noticing the seeker's gaze turned around to his. So close to completing the pleasure circuit, … yet so far. The air commander would not allow his prey to slip off.

If the spy formulated plans to stop and sneak off, he had another thing coming.

Megatron's _ever loyal_ lieutenant bucked in the tight grip, causing a jolt of pleasure to stir Soundwave from his trance.

"Soundwave…" Starscream began in his most sultry tone, "Would you please…?"

He hesitated. Rarely did he ever, but this time Soundwave _hesitated._ Answers always found their way to him, but not this time. And it better only happen once. A smoldering panel nudged gently against the seeker's aft.

"Affirmation: action."

Widening his optics by a millimeter, Starscream struggled to come closer, hoping he only misheard him. "E-excuse me?"

The lean officer once more curled the bot below him, this time laying him down under his straddling pedes. He reached up briefly to shut off the showerhead, snapping his helm back down to the escaping seeker. Starscream had no idea any longer of where this was going and decided to deem now as the opportune moment to flee. The wet floor allowed his lanky frame to slip easily out of the enveloping arms. He scrambled over his knees to get to his heels and fell when a tight servo snagged his ankle. A plain, vacant toned voice resounded behind him as fear crept into his rapidly beating life mass.

"Escape: futile."


End file.
